


Unregistered

by Biles_Bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stockholm Syndrome, post 5A, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biles_Bilinski/pseuds/Biles_Bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, please. I can't let you do this. I understand that you're hurting so let us help you. Let me help you- Theo isn't going to help you. He's going to hurt you." She says, her brows arched upwards in concern for him, "Please, Stiles-."</p><p>"He's going to fix me." </p><p>And with that he shut the door to his locker, and begun walking to his next class, never looking back once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unregistered

_"You killed him?"_

The water swirls, spiralling above the drain like a miniature hurricane, the continuous spray of water fuelling the gyrating coil.

_"You think I had a choice?"_

Stiles sits at the bottom of the shower, mesmerised by it, watching as the water slowly disappeared down the drain. His eyes dead and lifeless, hugging his knees to his chest and the warm jets of water spill down his back, the force of it calming, smothering his body in warmth.

Anything is a distraction to the hollowness he feels deep in his chest. Anything to penetrate the coating of hurt that feels within every inch of himself, the thin layer of it barely covering his chasm of emptiness. Scott's words to him ricochet in his head, his voice never-ending in his already fragile and damaged mind. 

_"There's always a choice."_

Stiles doesn't lift his head up when he hears the soft knocks on the bathroom door, his eyes fixated on the drain, too lost in his thoughts to register anything.

"Stiles, please come out." He hears his voice. He can't place the tone in Theo's voice.

Concern?

Maybe.

He doesn't know.

He stands up slowly reaching for the knob, twisting it, ending the shower. He automatically grabs the towel beside the sink, drying himself, before putting the clothes that Theo had given to him earlier on. They weren't his own and, instead, belonged to Theo. Stiles knew that Theo was a possessive person, and wanted Stiles to smell like him. Like he belonged to him, as if he wanted make his mark.

Stiles couldn't bring himself to care.

_"But I can't do what you can, Scott. Probably would've figured something out."_

_"I'd try."_

Stiles gingerly opens the door, dressed in Theo's black sweat pants and a large blue shirt. Theo sits on the side of the bed as he waits for him, offering him a soft smile. He can't tell if it's genuine or not.

It shouldn't be.

Stiles sits next to him, eyes casted on the foreign, carpeted flooring. He had moved into Theo's house after his dad had been put in hospital. Well, Theo had coerced him into it. But he doesn't remember it too much. And he doesn't care. He's beyond that point. He's just numb.

When Scott had kicked him out the pack, when his dad had been put in hospital in a coma, when everything had gone to utter _shit,_ something in him broke.

_"Because you're Scott McCall, you're the true Alpha!"_

He doesn't react as Theo takes his hands in his, only letting out a soft sigh as Theo's hands warm his cold ones. It was nice. Theo runs his thumb across his knuckles, eyes following their intertwined hands. 

_"Guess what, all of us can't be true Alphas, **some of us are Human!"**_

He doesn't remember too much following that night. The night where his dad had been put in his hospital, where Scott had supposedly died and brought to life. He just remembered sitting quietly in the waiting room, Theo by his side as they waited for the news. He knew Theo wasn't the one who had attacked his dad, the slash marks found on him too big to match Theo's claws. It had been something much worse, much stronger...

But he didn't care.

After hearing that his father was stable, yet in a coma, he had slumped against the Chimera. Exhaustion taking over. Mentally and Physically. Theo had brought him to his home, bringing in all of Stiles' essentials in the morning. He didn't have much choice but to do so and no strength left to argue.

Despite Theo's reveal, he still stayed with him. 

They still went to school together, driving to the God-forsaken place in Theo's pickup truck, ignoring the stares from his former pack. Lydia had tried talking to him, catching him at his locker.

 _"Stiles, what the hell are you doing with Theo?" She had demanded angrily_ , _"You do realise he almost killed Scott?"_

_He had shrugged, never turning to face her, his mind fixed on taking his books out of his locker. The mindless task a poor distraction from her words._

_"You do realise that he could potentially kill you?" She tried again, this time making Stiles pause._

_"He won't." He replied simply, catching her off-guard with the sudden appearance of speech. He rarely talked nowadays. Coach's class had never been so silent._

_This stunned her._

_"Stiles- please. I can't let you do this. I understand that you're hurting so let us help you. Let me help you- Theo isn't going to help you. He's going to **hurt** you." She says, her brows arched upwards in concern for him, "Please, Stiles-."_

_"He's going to fix me."_

_And with that he shut the door to the locker, and begun walking to his next class, never looking back once._

Throughout the school day, Stiles and Theo stuck close to one another. Spending free periods with Theo and his undead Chimera pack, discussing tactics and plans. This was his new pack. And everyday, after school, they would go to the hospital to see his dad. Melissa would send a glare Theo's way, but eyes softening as he let Stiles into the recovery room, yet disapproving as she saw his hand in Theo's. 

Sometimes they drove deep into the forest, and watched as Theo train his pack of undead Chimeras. He was a good leader- a good Alpha. He was patient, understanding yet demanding. Theo told him he could train him one day, when he was ready. ~~When he was Void~~. After all, they were pack. And he was his Alpha.

_"So you had to kill him?"_

"Stiles?" Theo calls out softly. He turns to finally make contact with Theo's eyes. They're laced with concern. He's always thought that Theo was a sociopath, but after bringing him in, he found it hard to tell anymore. He found himself believing that this was genuine. He doesn't know. 

"Things will get better." Theo says. _'No, it won't'_ His mind argues. But Theo's always been a confident person, passionate in his ideals and says things with so much conviction that even Stiles could believe him. So he stays. He doesn't struggle. He needs this. And Theo knows that. 

Theo closes the gap between them, kissing him gently. Stiles returns it, moving his mouth slowing against Theo's soft lips, melting into him. Theo draws back slightly, a hand making it's way to the side of his face, thumb caressing his cheek lightly. He stares into Theo's eyes as their gaze settle on Stiles' lips.

_"He was going to kill my dad!"_

_"But the way that it happened- there's a point where it's not self defence anymore."_

_"What are you even talking about!? I had no choice!"_

"You're perfect, Stiles." Theo murmurs, brushing his thumb across his cheekbone, his eyes finally meeting his. Stiles is trembling under his touch, but doesn't hesitate to open his mouth as he accepts another kiss, responding to it. He's shaking into the kiss, feeling sparks in his gut as he moves against Theo. When Theo pulls away slightly, he chases after him, mouth open as he accept his, prolonging the kiss. He needs to feel. He needs this. 

He didn't know what they were. Dating, boyfriends... he didn't care. They kissed, held hands, had sex. He just need him there. Anything to distract him from the screaming silence. 

When they finally pull away, Theo smiles at him gently. Stiles' bottom lip trembles and he dips his head on Theo's shoulder, leaning into him, allowing himself to simply collapse. He feels an arm wrap around him, engulfing him in his warmth. Theo's scent is of sandalwood and mint. He sinks into him.

_"You don't even believe me, do you?"_

_"I want to."_

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Theo mutters in Stiles' ear, lips brushing against it. Stiles nods against his shoulder, reluctantly removing himself from Theo.

He knew what Theo wanted from him. He wanted void Stiles. He wanted power. This was all but the first step; Earning Stiles' trust. All the while he was nothing but smithereens, shattered pieces left to the dust. Theo was going to put him back together, into his version of Stiles. Mould him into the stronger version of himself; mould him into something he wasn't. Theo was going to fix him. 

_"Alright so... believe me."_

_"We don't kill people; Do you believe that?"_

Theo's arms wrapped around him, connecting his back closer to his chest. He felt a strong sense of security. He didn't want to admit that he felt... safe. Theo used a hand to bring the blanket up, covering the both of them. He rested his head by Stiles', allowing himself to kiss him lightly once more. Stiles leans into him.

_"So what do I do about this?" How do I fix this?!"_

**_You can't._ **

He closed his eyes, awaiting a dreamless sleep.


End file.
